End of an nightmare
by James dark war
Summary: A city once thought to be long forgotten has returned and has taken Twilight now it up to her friends and four ponies to go and get Twilight back and stop whatever this city is planning on doing and unfold it dark secretes ( note this is a little short but very sad at the end ).
1. Chapter 1

**End Of An Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

In the mist of Equestria lies a city much like the cloud city in the sky but this city is in the sky as well but was made by one pony he made it a resort for all ponies to relax and enjoy holidays no pony knows how he did this or made it impossible but that wasn't the actual truth to the city he made in a way where once your on it you would never want to leave it and never leave is what happens I know the city too well and the very pony who made it.

But me and my three other pals where on the city and found what he wanted to do to Equestria us four left it before it was never heard from again we became a secrete regiment in Celestia and Luna command we never told her about how we became immortal but we did told them about the city and all as we are always trying to fight the city I am a unicorn pony my body colour is a sky light blue and my tail and mane is a white cloud colour my name Blue Cloud my cutie mark is a misty cloud form.

But a week had passed After Twilight became a alicorn Celestia was walking through the Palace until Twilight friends came rushing in with worried looks and tears "Princess please we need you".

"Calm down first what happen" she said worried on what could have happen.

"We where out in the park until some pony came out and attacked us the pony has taken Twilight in a weird thing in the sky we tried to fight him but he had others with him" Applejack said as she had a bruise on her right arm.

"What no" as she looked shocked "Okay I need to go some where quickly stay here I will be back" she left them and out of the room.

...

She came to a dark room where a cloaked was hanging up on a hook as she placed it around her and on a balcony and taken to the skies heading towards a place.

...

Celestia landed in front of a pub but this place looked like a place where the unfriendly like would be hanging out as she stepped in side and saw me sitting at the bar as she came near me and sat beside me.

I didn't knew who it was until I hear the voice saying one glass of apple cider I smiled as I knew who would it be "Well hello Celestia are you hear as my boss or just for a friendly drink" as I sip away at a paint of fresh apple cider.

"Your boss" she said as the bar tenter gave Celestia her drink.

As I sight "Okay come with me" as I got up and walked at the back of the bar where no pony could hear us as I sat down and Celestia sat down on the other end of the table.

"How can I say this okay" I saw her sitting up tens "Mm Twilight was taken today".

"Okay" I had a little concern but I had no idea what happen.

"She was out in the park with her friends and her friends and her where attack by some ponies Twilight was taken away by air" she said looking at me.

As I realised who it was as I closed my eyes and placed my hoof on my head "he moved up the game".

"Yes and well what should we do" she was still looking at me.

"Mm We need to go there and stop him" I said looking around the bar.

"Yes and you and three other of you knows where the city is" she said getting up off the seat.

"Yer okay I get the other three and meet you at the hanger bay and get the other troops but keep it under a need to know thing the now" as I watch her left as I got up and walked towards a table where three ponies where one tall unicorn a red body colour with dark Purple tail and mane.

And two pegasus both the same colours their body is a deep navy blue and a ice blue Tail and mane as I walked up to them they all smiled "Hay Blue Cloud".

As I looked at them both and smiled "Hello Light Ice and Light Blue" I then looked to the unicorn pony "and hello Tall Red" as I sat next to them.

"So what did our boss wanted" Light ice said as it was a mare pony.

"Princess Twilight was taken today by the who we know" I said looking down on the table.

"Ah the city" Light Blue said as he looked around the pub.

"Yer well let go then" as we all got up and walked out the bar and down the road towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we all arrived at the palace and headed down a set of stairs as it was getting darker only the candles was lighting the corridors up but we then came to a door and open it to a huge room where there was these long wooded things with a balloon tide to it keeping it in the air as we saw Celestia and Luna and five other ponies.

"Okay now girls say hello to a secrete regiment that no pony knows about this is Commander Blue Cloud" as Celestia pointed to me as I smiled at them "These two ponies are Commander Light Ice and Commander Light Blue now they two are twins you can tell them apart from Commander Light Ice is a mare and Commander Light Blue is a stallion" as both of them smiled and bowed their heads "and this is Commander Tall Red" as he smiled at them.

As Celestia looked at us "Now these five ponies are Twilight friends this is Applejack" she pointed the a tan orange earth pony "this is Rainbow Dash" we saw she was pointing to a blue pegasus with a rainbow tail and mane "this is Pinkie Pie" she pointed to a pink earth pony "This is Fluttershy" she pointed to a light yellow but shy pegasus "and this is Rarity" she pointed to a white unicorn pony.

"Okay but Princess how are they going to help get Twilight back" the one name Applejack said to Celestia.

"Simple" I said out load "Princess Twilight was taken to a place where no pony knows only us four here knows where it is and why they taken her" I said to them all.

"And how do you know are you a spy" the one named Rainbow Dash said to me up close.

"No have any one of you ever heard of a city called Eden" as they all looked confused as I face palm my self "Clearly not okay you see three thousand years ago a city was build in the sky much like the one called Cloud City this place allowed all type of ponies to be on it build by one Pony named Prophet he made the city making it look wonderful and beautiful I went onto the city and staid there until one day I and these three got close to the truth of what he was actually planning so we fought against him but we couldn't win so we escaped and came to Princess Celestia and Luna" I stopped to take a brake.

"Now you see we are immortal" Light Blue started talking for me "and that because we became a mare product an experiment to him which was successful but he need more power to do it to the rest of the city and he did by waiting and making himself immortal as well your friend Twilight is the most powerful pony alive and that what he need we had hope it would have taken him longer to find her but by the looks of it he stepped up the game and now he has the right power and all he need is time" he stopped and taken a brake.

"His real plan is to make an army of immortal ponies he has build up the army through time and he is planning on using it to take over Equestria with it so we need to move" as Big Rad finished off saying to them.

"Okay Princess Celestia get the army ready for the attack tell them to just wait for my call to go in though you will know what the call is" as she nodded and left us all as we climbed on the wooden things.

"What are these thing called" the one named Rarity asked looking over the thing.

"There are called Air ships" as I un-tied the rope and it moved out of the hanger bay and in the sky.

"Okay here is the plan we all are going to land on the city and just blend in with the crowed we need to go to a few places first to get to Twilight I only hope we get there before anything bad happens" as I said looking out onto the sky hoping that we do stopped this once and for all.

"Well it is best we all get a head down it will take all night to get there we arrive in the morning" Said Light Blue as she was steering the air ship.

As I got my head down on a nice pillow the one name Fluttershy was talking to me "So what happen to the city it self no pony could miss a huge thing like that could they".

"Fluttershy the city disappear into thin air three days after we left it no pony never heard from it again until now I will make this a promise to you we will get your friend back safe and sound" I said looking at her as she smiled and went to sleep as I closed my eyes as well as Light Blue was steering the the air ship for the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was in a dark room and saw a door as I open it and saw it was night time and the city of Canterlot and in the sky was lots of air ships with cannons firing onto the city as one of the air ships turned it cannon towards me and fires as I placed me hooves over my face I was in darkness as I was woken up by some pony as I open my eyes and saw it was that Fluttershy pony "Um sorry for waking you up but you where having a nightmare".

"No it okay it just like the same nightmare I have all the time" I rubbed my eyes.

"Really how long have you had this nightmare" she said next to me.

"For a good few years now" as I stopped as Light Ice was shouting out.

"City up ahead" she shouted out and pointed to a huge city in the sky.

"Wow it is bigger than Cloud City" Rainbow Dash said amazed at it.

"Welcome to Eden City" as Tall Red said and was bringing us near to it.

As we got close to it I could see there was different air ships as we made our way under the city "Wait why are we going under the city" Pinkie Pie asked looking at us.

"Well simple to hide our ship this is how we got out of the city before" Light Blue said as we came to a spot where there was a wood dock as we tide the air ship up and climbed out.

We helped the girls out of the air ships and walked up to a door "Now just blend in with the crowd and no pony will be the wiser and not thinking we are here to stopped Prophet" as I open a door to a long corridor with stain glass showing things and words under them.

As we walked along we where reading the words the first one was saying "The pony angle came to Prophet and shown him a new way to save ourself a new way towards redemption" as the stain glass was showing a shadow red body with white tail and mane pegasus pony standing on a rock pointing to the city in the sky with lot of other ponies around him.

"Is this Prophet" Rarity asked pointing to the pony on the rock.

"Yes that him the liar" Tall Red said as we walked on down the corridor.

The next stain glass was saying "And so we left the darkness of below to a new Edam Prophet has saw the future of a new age for the sins of the below" as it was showing the city going into the mist of Cloud and leaving a city behind.

As we came to a door as I sigh closing my eyes "Can't believe we are back on this hell of a nightmare well here we go" I open the door to a street where bright buildings where and ponies all over the place either talking away about their daily lives or just walking about.

As the five girls where amazed by what they where looking at building in the sky made out of bricks and stones and different type of ponies Earth Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns all about the place as we all walked down the streets keeping to ourself.

As Light Ice saw a news paper stand and walked up to it and got an news paper and read it out loud "Today we celebrate for our Prophet has foreseen the return of his daughter our lamb of the city" as she looked at us.

As I wondered what it could mean until it hit me "Twilight he making it out that Twilight is his daughter continue reading" I said to her.

"Today marks the return of the Lamb the future of the city who will lead the city to below on the surface of the planet and help make a new brighter future and ridding the sins of below" she was finished reading.

As we saw they where celebrating there was fireworks going off "So they think that Twilight is his daughter and she will lead them to victory come lets go before any pony knows what we are really up to" I said leading the way.

As we came to a map of the entire city "Okay we are here" as I pointed to a street on the map "And this is where they have Twilight" I pointed to a building on the map.

"And there it is in size" Light Blue said pointing to a huge building in the distance.

"Wow now how are we suppose to get there" Applejack asked pointing to the building as well.

"Well simple if we don't get caught we can make it through here up to this park" I pointed to the park "and there should be a docking area where ponies can go on a light small air ship to visit the building but if for unseen problems and we do get caught then its the long way to there" I said looking over the map.

As we walked on passing posters but one caught the girls eyes it was a poster showing a young pony just in his or hers 12 years old as the pony was wearing armour and was saluting "Juniors can join to day at the military academy today and can earn citizenship".

"This is how he was able to build up his army train young ones make them do what he wants them to do making them the perfect soldiers for the invasion of Equestria" Light Ice said as we walked on towards the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We all came to the park it was strange though there was no ponies here as we got worried just then soldiers all came around us as we looked and saw we where surrounded "You girls keep in the middle of us four" Light Ice shouted as we all pulled out weapons from no where I had my trusty sword Light Blue had his sword Light Ice had her bow and arrows and Tall Red had his huge hammer.

As we saw an air ship in the sky with a screen on it showing Prophet on it "Ah just as I foreseen you four would have returned to take our lamb away again".

"She isn't your daughter" I shouted out to him.

"Yes she is she is my own flesh in blood I have a deal for you lay down your weapons and join my side become my commanders of my army" he said as the air ships was moving around us.

"And what happen to these girls" I shouted out holding my sword as tight as I could.

"Simple they will be married and have nice little foals and see them off to the army to fight for the future of this city and they will do it again and again with the same stallion they have married" as I looked around me seeing we where surrounded on all sides.

"We will never get married no matter what" shouted out Rarity.

"I am sorry my dear one but this is the way of my city if you all feel that way then soldiers take good care of our guest and make sure you try and keep the five girls alive" as he finished off saying.

As the soldiers got close to us as I looked at Light Ice as she nodded and fired and arrow to one of the high rank soldiers as it kills him clean as we ran to a building wall with the girls behind us we stopped and started fighting off the soldiers as I aimed for the top of the building and use my magic to make a rope appear as the rope was long reaching the top of the building roof to the bottom.

"Hurry you five climb up" I shouted as I kicked one of the soldiers in the head and nearly missing an arrow to me.

As they started climbing up the rope I was next to Tall Red as he smiled at me "So much for blending in with the crowd then".

"Yer so much" I said hitting one of the soldier and picking him up and throwing him into some others.

"So now what" Light Blue shouted out.

"Well we are going to hitch a ride on that air ship and take it all the way to the building" as we made more ropes on the building while still fighting away.

As we smiled at each other I made a light ball appear making them all to close their eyes as we started to climb up as fast as we could as I got to the top and cut the rope and ran on with the girls behind us.

"Okay there it is that air ship we will have to jump for it or in this case you Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Light Blue and Light Ice can fly while me, Tall Red, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack will have to jump for it huge wing" I shouted out as we ran towards the air ship as it was moving around to the other end of the roof tops.

As we came running near to the end and jumped as hard as we all could as we came crashing onto the air ship it self on the huge wing "Every one okay" shouted out Applejack as we all replied to her.

As we walked to a metal door and open it and saw it was empty "Mm I wonder where are the soldiers" Light Blue said as it was strange there was no soldiers about.

"Mm it is but let just get this moving towards the building" as I take the steering wheel and turned around but I stopped as an air ship had jumped in front of us as it is was Prophet.

"May the gods forgive us for our sins and what we have done here today but then again I don't need to be forgiven" as the air ship turned around and shown a cannon.

"We need to get off" Shouted Rainbow Dash as we all started running for the door as time seem to slow down as we where running for the door as the cannon ball was heading towards the us as we all jumped out as the huge air ship exploded as we where all falling down to don't know where.

"Hay look a beach" shouted out out Pinkie Pie as she was laughing all the way down as we looked down and fare enough there was a beach with a sea as well as I went in the water I then blank out on impact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I slowly open my eyes and saw I was in a dark room only a door as I walked to the door feeling nervous on what I might see again as I open the door and look and saw the city Canterlot and lot of air ship as one aimed it cannon at me as it fired at me as I placed my hooves over my face and open my eyes as I was looking up at Fluttershy.

As I coughed up some water while sitting up "I take it you had that nightmare thing again while you where out" she said.

As I looked at her "Yes I always have this nightmare it will never leave me sometime I feel like I can't live with it but yet I live on" as I knew I would never get rid of these nightmares in my head but I had to carry on.

"Yes they will go away give it time" she hugged into me.

"Okay so much for the blending in thing and hitching a ride now what" as Light Blue didn't finished as a pony was speaking on a microphone.

"Citizens of Eden city 9 ponies have came from below to take our lamb away from us and to stop us from save the surface of below we must protect our lamb so gather the weapons and stop them at all cost" as it was finished.

As they all looked at me as I was confused but then it hits me "fine I call the reinforcement in" as I closed my eyes and my horn started to glow as a light white ball was building then I let go of it as it went into the sky and exploded making a white ring going outwards "Okay the army will keep the city busy while we go to the building" as we all started running off the beach into the street.

As we ran down alleyways keeping away from the crowds and battles as we came to a docking area where a small air ship was dock at as we climbed in it Light Ice was un-tying it as we felt it moving as Tall Red take the steering wheel as we looked at the city hearing battles going on and shouting.

"Okay you five girls you might want to prepare yourself on what you all might see in there" I said looking at them all.

As we came near there docking area of the building as Tall Red jumped out first killing the one guard that was standing there as Light Ice jumped out after him with her bow and arrows killing two guards coming down the stairs as the rest of us jumped out after them as we went up the stairs and Tall Red had bashed down the huge wooden door.

As we all rushed in killing any guards in the room as we saw Twilight and two ponies next to her in white coats and two huge glass thing above them and it was purple liquid as me and my four pals knew what that stuff was they all where behind a glass and above them was Prophet but he ran away as we all tried to brake the glass but nothing.

"Mm shatter proof" Light Blue said as we saw them torturing Twilight as I looked around and saw a door behind them as we want to another door on the right and came to a corridor and ran down the corridor as two soldiers came out but Light Ice fired her arrows as they hit the two soldiers killing them as we came to another room where there was two huge doors and one other small door.

"Light Ice and Light Blue you two go after the Prophet while us all go and get Twilight" I said as we split.

As Tall Red and me bash down the small door and saw the two coat ponies moving away as the girls went quickly towards Twilight as we let the two ponies go and quickly ran up to Twilight "Princess Twilight are you okay" I said looking her over as I saw some scratches, cuts and bruises but other than that she looks like she can still walked and do other thing she normally does.

"Yes I am thank you" she had tears coming down her face as I hugged into her to get her calmed down.

"What is that" Rainbow Dash looked around and pointing to the thing above us.

"That is the potion what made us immortal but it need magic to turn it into dust and only the most powerful pony can do that to a huge amount" Tall Red said as Light Ice and Light Blue came in.

"Prophet he got away on his huge flag ship" they both said at the same time catching their breath.

"Okay us four are going after him while you girls get Twilight out of here" as they nodded and left with Twilight.

As we went through the two huge door and saw a small air ship as we got on it and was moving towards the huge air ship "Okay we need to end this once and for all" I said as we all agreed on the same thing as the battle noise was the only thing that could be heard as the royal guards and the city was fighting each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As we came near and saw the docking area as we docked up and Tall Red did the same thing jumping out first with his huge hammer as we all jumped out after him as we saw stairs at the other end of the ship leading up towards the next deck as we started running towards the stairs killing the soldiers in front of us as I swung my sword killing one soldier and kicking another into a group of soldiers as I was about to run I felt something hitting me in the side as I looked and saw it was an arrow as I pulled it out ignoring the pain as I continued on running.

As we ran up the stairs and saw it was the main deck the bridge as we got up and saw Prophet as I ran up to him punching him in the face as he stumbled to the ground as blood was coming out his nose "Take that" I said to him.

"Why stop this can't you see the bottom need to be saved from their sins" he said weakly to us.

"No they don't you are just wanting to take over the bottom for your own good telling mares they get married and have young ones and see them off to the military that isn't on good faith of the way of life it what you want" Tall Red said to him as he picked him up looking him in the face and then dropped him.

"Okay that enough the now all of you head for the back of the ship we jumping out with parachute" I said as they all walked off as I was turning the ship around and aiming for a building.

"Why must you do this why stop the redemption of the bottom" he said to me.

"Why they have their own choice on what they do for their lives" I said as I placed my sword in him as he screamed in pain but slowly closed his eyes and was now dead.

As I walked up to the back where my other pals where "So what do we do" Light Ice said looking at us all.

"Well I have the ship aiming for the building that hold up the entire city and where the potion is it will blow the city up we jump out and land safely on of the good air ship where the six girls are on" I said as I placed on a parachute.

"Good plan see you all down there then" Light Blue shouted out and jumping out as Light Ice smiled and jumped out after him as Tall Red was about to jump out I stopped him "listen I am not coming".

"What why" he said worried looking at me.

As I shown him the blood coming out of me "The ship will not stay on course so I am making sure it hit the building" I said to him.

"But then" as he looked around "I always thought we all would make it out" he smiled a little.

"Yer so did I but guess there other plans for us all here give this to Fluttershy for me" as I handed him a brown book.

"I will good luck it been an horner with you" as we shacked hoof as he jumped out as I walked to the bridge.

As I grabbed the steering wheel and saw the ship was moving away from the building as I moved it back into position as the ship was closing in on the building as I closed my eyes "This is it the end of my nightmare good bye" I said to myself as the last thing I knew was BANG!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Tall Red landed on the air ship where Light Blue and Light Ice and the six girls where on as Light Ice and Light Blue was looking around "Where is Blue Cloud".

"He was hit and he stayed behind" he said with sadness in his voice and tears.

"What no" Light Ice shouted out as the girls all had tears coming down them as well as they saw the ship smashing into the building as explosions was heard and the city was starting to come apart and falling to the ground as the six girls had tears crying and Light Ice and Light Blue had tears as well Tall Red had a few tears as well but was smiling as well "Good luck to you old friend and goodbye" he looked to Fluttershy "Fluttershy here Blue Cloud wanted you to have this" he handed her the brown book.

As she look at it and open it and saw there was a letter in it from me as she read it "Dear Fluttershy I made this letter when you all where asleep and did this during in the city while you all weren't looking I had a feeling I might not make it out that why I made this letter you remember the nightmare I said about you where right nightmare do go away but my one could never go away but you help me find a way to be at peace with them through your kindness your happiness and helping me wake up from them but I couldn't get rid of them for ever so I gave my life to end the nightmare but I want to say thank you, thank you for helping me out on my nightmares keeping me calm and keeping me thinking about the mission and I did kept that promise to you I did get Twilight save and sound this is a book that I liked reading during the night it about a young Mare pony helping a young Stallion pony to over come his nightmare and over come his fear in the nightmare it some times helps me out but you where the biggest help to me so I thank you and give this book to you and give you my full name that no pony knows about so good bye dear friend

from Blue Cloud the last of the sky unicorn pony"

As Fluttershy finished reading the letter she had a tears coming down her face as she knew she did help him out as she held the book close to her as they all where heading back home.

...

It been a long years now and Fluttershy never once forgotten me she kept that book close to her heart and the letter she kept she was at the stage of her life where she had grown old and time was catching up to her as she laid down in her warm bed in the cottage she saw the night sky "Goodbye" she said as she felt this would be her last night alive as she laid her head and closed her eyes for one last time her breathing began to stop and then her heart stopped.

When Fluttershy open her eyes she saw she was at a bright field were the grass was beautifully green until she heard a voice she knew as she slowly look around and saw it was me as she rushed up to me and hugged into me.

We both brought tears to us "I missed you" she said to me.

"And I missed you" I said to her as we both looked into each other eyes and closed in for a kiss we both then lived happy with each other forever.

THE END


End file.
